


Prohibido

by Bydaka2627



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bydaka2627/pseuds/Bydaka2627
Summary: Donghae era un ángel que iba por las almas para ayudarlas a cruzar al otro mundo, en sus trescientos años de servicio jamás había tenido un caso especial. Hasta ese momento.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Prohibido

Donghae caminaba por los pasillos angostos del hospital, el olor del desinfectante penetraba en sus fosas nasales junto al aroma a café que flotaba en el lugar. Las luces parpadeaban sobre su cabeza, solía ser así cuando los lugares tenían un pésimo mantenimiento. El aire a su paso se volvía pesado, la gente corriendo inundada en desesperación, yendo de un lado a otro buscando a un médico o, a alguien que los atendiera en su agonía.

Con calma en medio del lugar, sacó de nuevo las tarjetas blancas, leyó con calma el nombre de la persona y la causa de muerte. Giró hacia la derecha sumergiéndose en uno de los pasillos largos del hospital, sus zapatos negros de cuero contrastaban con las baldosas blancas que alguna vez estuvieron manchadas de sangre.

Había gritos agudos por todo su alrededor, podía sentir la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo emanar de las personas, sentimientos con los cuales estaba tan habituado que le parecían vanos. Atravesó el lugar, literalmente, hasta llegar al quirófano donde se encontraba aquel que debía acompañar al más allá, o al inicio de éste ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

El hombre tumbado en la cama de operaciones entre abrió los ojos completamente confundido, vio a un chico vestido de negro inclinarse sobre el y extenderle la mano, pensó que no podría ser un doctor, los doctores iban de blanco y no sonreirían en esa situación.

—No tiene pulso.- Grito una de las doctoras girándose hacia el.

"¿Como era posible si los estaba viendo?" Se cuestiono asustado, el miedo llenando su ser, regreso la vista al chico que le sonreía con amabilidad. Se sentó en la cama y avanzó hasta aquel que le ofrecía la mano, aquel que lo veía con un par de ojos marrones y brillantes. Los doctores ni siquiera se inmutaron, seguían viendo la camilla a su espalda.

—Lee Hyukjae, 28 años. Causa de muerte: Envenenamiento.- La voz era suave, melódica y casi angelical. El rostro hermoso era hipnótico, estiró una de sus manos para tocar al joven frente a él.

—Uno, dos, tres. ¡Ahora!- Grita la doctora y en el momento cuando sus dedos rozan al chico siente la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo como una fuerte sacudida antes de que todo se vuelva negro. Lo último que fueron un par de alas grises batirse con furia.

••••

Hyukjae despertó en el hospital, lo primero que vio fue el color blanco del lugar quemar sus ojos, demasiada luz para su gusto. Parpadea confuso y trata de moverse pero sus brazos están pinchados con agujas, el odia las agujas siente la ansiedad crecer en su pecho y los escalofríos ponerle la piel de gallina. Trata de moverse, ve las agujas de metal atravesar la piel y solo siente la necesidad de sacarlas.

—Muévete más y con suerte morirás desangrado.- La voz lo deja quieto como una estatua, las ganas de sacarse las agujas disminuyeron hasta tal punto que le aterrorizó más a que tenerlas dentro.

Sus ojos rápidamente viajaron del hermoso y angelical rostro hasta las enormes alas negras batiéndose tras el, puntos metálicos en forma de pico brillaban donde estas se doblaban. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo que se le saldría de la garganta de miedo. Quería gritar pero tenía la máscara de oxígeno puesta, el sonido del monitor que estaba tras el solo hacía más y más ruido reflejando la rapidez de su latir.

—¿Te estoy asustando? ¡Tendrás un ataque cardíaco! ¡Maravilloso! No tendré que hacer papeleo.- Exclama la voz llena de regocijo y felicidad, el chico se acerca al pelinegro en la cama del hospital y abre los ojos tan grandes como puede, estos comienzan a oscurecerse hasta la parte blanca siendo dos pozos negros que solo causan vacío y perdición.

Hyukjae le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, agujas, arañas, hacienda, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que el chico frente a él le causaba. Era miedo que se colaba hasta sus huesos y lo hacía llorar, estaba llorando las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y el pavor sacudía su cuerpo, quería esconderse en un rincón en posición fetal en busca de seguridad.

—Parece estar en shock.- La voz de una enfermera lo sacude, de pronto el chico con alas no está y la tranquilidad invade su cuerpo. Los doctores rodean la camilla mientras lo revisan tratando de averiguar que lo alteró, Lee Hyukjae solo puede ver fijamente la pluma negra que se balancea sobre el, caso en el techo, pero no cae solo flota como una advertencia, como una guardia en espera de llevarse el alma que le fue arrebatada.

•••

Está sentado en la sala de espera con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados, sus alas ocultas y sus ojos normales, castaños y cálidos. Revisa su reloj exasperado mientras sigue moviendo su pierna con intranquilidad. Si pasaban más de cuarenta y ocho horas y su "cliente" no moría tendría que hacer mucho papeleo, debía ir a que le dieran la regaliza de su vida además de tener que volver por esa alma o lo castigarían.

Por eso odiaba los hospitales, estaban llenos de esos ángeles entrometidos dándole sondes y sus bendiciones a sus doctores, solo entorpecían su trabajo. Se supone que debe haber un equilibrio pero los bobos ángeles de alas blancas eran amantes del drama y les gustaba conceder sus "milagros" justo cuando el hacía su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos más se puso de pie agradecido de no ver a ninguno de sus colegas de alas blancas, no estaba de humor. Avanzó con calma hasta la recepción donde la enfermera trabajaba, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y está lo volteo a ver, lo escaneo con la mirada de arriba a abajo y le sonrió.

—¿Necesita algo, señor.?- Pregunta la mujer inclinándose un poco. Sus ojos castaños brillan mientras mueve su cabellera con cuidado.

—Quiero saber sobre el paciente Lee Hyukjae ¿Está muerto?- Pregunta inclinándose aún más cerca de la mujer, sus brillan por un par de segundos antes de que la enfermera se aparte y comience a revisar sin hacer preguntas.

—No, está vivo.- Dice animosamente, algo confuso por la evidente decepción del hombre frente a él. —¿Cuál es su nombre?- Cuestiona, viéndolo realmente interesada en la respuesta.

Otra de las razones que odiaba los hospitales era que si uno de los bendecidos de los emplumados blancos lo tocaba se volvía visible en cuestión de segundos, era como arrastrar a la muerte a la vida para que no se lleve las almas, más o menos. El era poderoso y uno de los mejores en su trabajo pero los hospitales siempre fueron sus dolores de cabeza.

—Soy Donghae su ¿amante?- Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par completamente sorprendida

—Tal vez elegí las palabras incorrectas.- Murmuró para si mismo, pero estaba seguro que eso era como amigos o algo cercano, de cualquier forma solo necesitaba que lo dejaran pasar a verlo y matarlo. Sencillo y simple, por algo era el ángel de la muerte.


End file.
